me416fandomcom-20200213-history
Red meat Preparation Theory: What Recipes Fail to Tell You
While this is not intended to be a comprehensive guide on the topic, the general ideas and concepts covered in this article should serve to allow the inexperienced cook to produce substantially better food. While the internet contains hundreds of different recipes for every dish, they do not often contain the underlying concepts inherent to the actual process of food preparation especially in the case of meats. This brief read should give you the tools you need to develop your cooking skills and keep you from common pitfalls when it comes to preparing red meats. Steaks, Tender Cuts Surface treatment: When one bites into a steak the first point of contact is the outer steak surface with the tongue, and while the grilling process itself is quite simple, the differences between the chemical state of the steaks surface can result in massive differences in perception of overall flavor. With an untreated surface the blackened areas of the steak are primarily carbon and only serve to block the tongue from the internal flavors but with a properly prepared surface, they can bring something to the table all their own. ' '''Red meats cooked on a fire grill, flat grill, or in a skillet depend on the presence of oils to achieve a proper surface flavor. In addition to other spices that complement the flavors of red meats, an oil (often olive oil) applied to the surface will, under high applied heat, react with muscle proteins in the surface of the meat to form caramel-like large molecules. These add a subtle sweetness alongside the savory flavors naturally present with both the oil and the meat all of which can be accentuated with a modest application of salt alongside the. ' 'For skillets the pan is prepared by cooking seasonings (garlic is always recommended) in the salted olive oil, brought to high heat but not so high that the olive oil begins to smoke or burn. Bone-in cuts and very thick cuts heat unevenly in a skillet and are best cooked on a fire grill. ' For grills the seasoning mixture should be applied directly to the meat surface, this can be performed immediately before cooking or hours earlier as a rub/marinade though some fresh oil should be visible on the surface at the time cooking begins. Longer wait times result in deeper penetration of the flavors in the surface treatment. Cutting shallow slits into the surface of the meat can increase the depth that the “sweet” flavors permeate the meat as well as their intensity by effectively increasing the surface area and depth over which hot oil can react with the meat. '''How done are my steaks? The chemical changes necessary for a properly cooked steak (internally/other than at the surface) occur around 135F / 60C so low temperatures via a broad range of methods can be used to achieve cooked beef. Much of what is desired at a particular level of “done” is in terms of texture. Blue, rare and medium have greatly different texture profiles. As the steak cooks, the exterior becomes more firm, this firmness travels inward at a fairly consistent rate and softly squeezing a steak with tongs from the sides at the beginning and during progress can both visually and tactilely reveal the overall and gradient of firmness. Methods such as meat thermometers and cutting into the steak may be used, but ultimately should considered learning tools to be made obsolete by experience since the penetration of the meat during cooking can alter the desired texture and flavor gradient/profile. It is important to note that steaks continue to cook internally for up to 10 minutes after removal from the heat source, so allowing them to cool somewhat before serving is ideal. Grill surfaces exceed 600 F / 320 C so don’t burn any mouths out of eagerness. Blue: little to no change in the center, neither pink nor bright red but a nearly purple color compared to what is seen in rare cooked steaks (hence the name blue). This level of cooking works best on very tender cuts cooked briefly at as high a heat as reasonably achievable on a fire grill and retains the texture of the raw beef for the bulk of the steak. The middle should still be hot to the touch when finished and warm when served. Tested with tongs will show little to no change whatsoever in texture and softness. Using this method increases the risk of foodborne illness and older, or improperly handled (walmart) meats are not ideal candidates. Though often shied away from, this preparation style produces a unique texture and flavor profile that is an experience in and of itself Rare: The middle appears similar, but not the same as the raw meat, there is a clear visible color gradient from brown to pink to red with the middle 70% being red edged with pink. The texture is quite soft and the middle will appear you have much more “give” than the outer edges when squeezed with tongs. As a general rule steaks are best served rare or medium rare based on the quality of the cut and personal preference. Medium: Wide pink region in the middle, full transition of the meats texture away from raw. This is a fully cooked steak. The texture will feel uniform (excluding large fat deposits) but still soft when squeezed with tongs, if it transitions to springy and firm, you have overcooked the steak. Well-done: Don’t do it, you turn expensive, quality meat that contributes to climate change into a burnt fast food burger patty. If steak being red makes you squeamish, eat chicken, grilled, marinated chicken is delicious and inexpensive. What to do if someone asks you for a well-done steak: Cook to a medium texture profile at a lower temperature and slightly longer time (indirect heat on a fire grill) to reduce the amount of apparent pink without overcooking the meat, then if (necessary) very briefly moving it to high direct (best with contact to flames) to achieve proper surface color. This preparation method is still inferior in both flavor and texture to the other options but allows you to politely sate a picky guest and still produce quality food. What about the tough cuts? Cheap cuts tend to be your tougher meats and the high temperature / short cook time methods that bring the best out in filet minion would result in a chewy disaster if used on a crosscut shank, but eating on a budget shouldn’t leave you with bad food. The solution: low temp / long cook time. Cast iron pots, pressure cookers, crock pots are all excellent devices for turning the cheapest beef at the grocery store into something tender and flavorful. Cuts containing bones, extra fat, and connective tissue all work very well as the marrow fat and tendons all denature into the broth. Ratios of seasoning are more important for these cooks as over or under seasoning can harm the final product far more than the same change in ratio in a high heat cook. 6 hours at near or just below boiling temperature is a solid guideline for achieving full tenderness. Adding red wine to the broth/water can add a lot of flavor for little cost; boxed wines are the budgeting cook’s friend and can add easy flavor to and tenderize/marinate a variety of dishes well. Begin your culinary adventure. -Aaron Z. Hand Category:Life Tips